


Love the Way You Lie

by MeganMaeAnne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd, Dead Erica, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Good Peter, Happy Ending, M/M, This came out of nowhere, excessive tagging, i miss them so much, i wrote this when boyd was alive, rip berica, stiles is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMaeAnne/pseuds/MeganMaeAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles make each other unhappy.</p><p>Or the one where the boys are idiots and refuse to apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of "love the way you lie" by Rhianna
> 
> And this gifset - http://otpack.tumblr.com/post/52880351144/sterek-au-a-misunderstanding-leads-to-a-breakup

Derek was lurking in the shadows of the party that Stiles had mentioned he was going to go to. He had a cup of something in his hand and girls kept coming up to him to ask him to dance. He turned them all down of course, he had Stiles, why would he need them? His eyes flashed to the door when he heard Stiles walk in and his face lit up. He raised one hand so that Stiles could see him, but before Stiles had the chance to look, a blonde girl came up to him and pressed her lips against his sweetly. He crushed the plastic cup in his hand and that’s when Stiles found him. He walked to follow Derek, but Derek was already long gone.

Derek ran until he got to his house and he could breathe freely. “Why does this happen every time I trust someone?” Derek yelled at the ceiling. “Why can’t I just have something, one thing, that I get to keep?” His tears fell but he didn’t wipe them away, couldn’t be bothered by it. 

“You could have stopped her! You chose to let her kiss you!” Derek accused of Stiles, having just found out what happened at Heather’s birthday party.

“Should I have pulled a Derek Hale and broken her frickin’ arm?” Stiles asked, referring to what Derek did to Erica several hours after she had kissed him. Derek winced. Erica was still a sore subject with Derek and his pack. “Shit, Derek, I’m sorry.”

“Get out, Stiles.” Derek growled, eyes flashing red with anger. 

“She kissed me, Derek! I swear.” Derek growled again and pointed at the door. “Fine, Derek. Whatever. Consider us done, you bastard.” Stiles stalked towards the door and flung it open angrily. 

Derek harshly shut it closed again. “No, Stiles, we’re not done. Because you know that you’re wrong. So just admit it.” Stiles tried to pull the door open again, but Derek had his hand firmly pressed against it. 

“No Derek!” Stiles hissed, pushing past Derek to face him directly. “We are done. I don’t want to get in the way of you and your relationship with your ego.” 

Derek roared and surged forward, grabbing Stiles roughly by the arms and shoving him down into the coffee table. It shattered and Stiles howled in pain, shards of glass sticking out from his body. “Stiles, I’m so sorry.” Derek gasped, looking at the blood pouring down from Stiles’ wounds. 

“Fuck off, Derek. I hate you.” Stiles spit venomously as he walked towards the door again, yelping in pain. 

“Leave then, Stiles! Leave like you always do, like a fucking pussy!” Derek yelled after Stiles, slamming the door. “Shit.” Derek breathed as he slid down the red door, head in his hands. 

 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Lydia asked, pointing to the scars running down the back of Stiles’ arms as they sat down for English. 

“Yeah yeah, I mean why wouldn’t I be? Perfectly fine, Lydia. I just ran into a wall and happened to fall into a glass table and then break it. You know, silly me, always so clumsy..” Stiles babbled, throwing Lydia a fake smile which she obviously saw right through.

“Spill.” Lydia told him, leaning across her desk to talk to him. 

“Derek and I broke up a couple days ago, it’s no big deal, I’m fine. The scars don’t even relate to that.” Stiles smiled again and Lydia shook her head sadly. 

“Stiles.” Lydia said sternly.

“Derek got mad, he just pushed me into the coffee table and it shattered. No big deal, I’m okay. It was an accident.” Stiles promised her and again she didn’t believe him. 

“No it wasn’t, he did this to hurt you. What did you do?” Lydia hissed, running her fingers softly down the healing wounds. 

“Nothing! Well not nothing, kind of something. It wasn’t my fault! He saw Heather kiss me at her birthday party the night she went missing and I tried telling him she kissed me but he didn’t believe me. I sassed him back mentioning Erica and I knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as I said it, but I couldn’t take it back, I wouldn’t. He can’t just expect me to grovel at his feet every time he’s the one who’s wrong. Then, instead of fighting him on the subject, I called him a bastard and then walked out. There, Lydia, are you happy?” Stiles could feel a knot forming in his throat but he swallowed it down. He couldn’t cry, not in class, and especially not in front of Lydia. She didn’t handle him being upset very well. 

“Stiles, you have to make up with him.” Lydia advised him and Stiles shook his head sharply. 

“No, that’s exactly what he wants me to do. He’s expecting me to beg for forgiveness and he’ll forgive me but it’ll take a lot of me trying harder to make our relationship work and him not put any effort in. If he wants me back, he’s going to have put in a little bit of effort. One fucking apology would work!” Stiles laughed, still close to tears. 

“I just don’t want to see you lose a chance at happiness.” Lydia put a hand on his arm just as the bell rang. 

 

“I’d kill you, if that wouldn’t upset him more.” Scott said from the doorway of the burnt out house. 

“Most people knock.” Derek said dryly, not looking up from his book. 

“And most people talk out their problems instead of pushing each other into a coffee table.” Scott spat back, walking inside. 

“Look, if you’re here to talk to me about Stiles, save it, I don’t care.” Derek said through clenched teeth, glaring up at Scott from the old recliner. 

“That sound right there? That was the skip of your heart meaning that you lied.” Scott pointed out, yanking the book out of Derek’s hands and facing him. 

“I still care about him, that doesn’t mean I’m forgiving him.” Derek told him, picking up his book calmly. 

“Forgive him for what!?” Scott screamed at Derek. “You shoved him into a glass table and caused him to bleed. He’s got scars, Derek. He’s not a werewolf, he’s human, in case you forgot. He doesn’t heal like we do.” 

“You know, Scott. I remember that you hurt Allison once upon a time too.” Derek reminded him and Scott laughed. 

“And you know what I did? I apologized profusely. I wouldn’t leave her alone until she forgave me. Which she did, because she loves me. And I know that if you just said you were sorry, he’d forgive you for it. Do you know how it feels to hear your best friend crying himself to sleep every night?” Scott asked. “It’s been two weeks, Derek. He’s been sleeping over at my house because his dad isn’t always home to watch him and both the Sheriff and my mom think he’s a danger to himself. He thinks I’m asleep when he cries, but I hear it, I hear it every single night.” Scott put his head in his hands and when he looked back at Derek, his eyes were bleeding gold. “I’m his best friend and I’m supposed to take care of him when he’s like this. That means getting rid of whatever hurt him.”

“But like you said!” Derek sing-songed and Scott snarled. 

“Like I said,” Scott repeated. “it would just upset him more. You have to fix it, Derek.” Scott shoved a clawed finger at Derek’s chest. “You have to apologize to him, because I’m not going to be able to stand his crying anymore, I’m going to snap. And the first thing I’m going to do on my rampage, is break your fucking neck.”

“Alpha wolf, Beta, I’d love to see you try.” Derek chuckled lowly as he ducked down to place a blanket over the pieces of glass that had yet to be cleaned up. 

“I mean it, Derek. Talk to him. Tell him you didn’t mean it, tell him you love him.” Scott pleaded, just wanting to make Derek listen to him. 

“I’m not going to tell him a lie, Scott.” Derek said calmly. 

“You meant to push him into a glass table?” Scott asked, claws extending further. 

“I don’t love him.” Derek corrected. 

“And there it is again. The sound of you lying. Accept it, Derek, you’re in love. Now stop being a dick and tell him that.” Scott told him before turning on his heel and walking back out of the house. 

 

“What do I do?” Stiles moaned as he lounged across Peter’s sofa. The two of them had become close over summer break because Peter was always at Derek’s when Stiles was. Stiles was currently on Peter’s Salvation Army couch that was in the center of his apartment. 

“Apologize. Whatever you do, just say you’re sorry.” Peter told him. 

“For what? I didn’t do anything! He’s the one who accused me of cheating on him and then proceeded to slam me into a table causing me to need about 100 different stitches. I have scars, Peter. Scars!” Stiles proceeded to roll up his sleeves and show Peter the scars for the fifth time today and Peter rolled his eyes at them. 

“They’re beautiful, just like every part of you is beautiful. You are beautiful.” Peter deadpanned and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. 

“He doesn’t love me anymore, Peter. That’s the only reasonable explanation for him doing that. He knows when I lie, right? He just didn’t tell me that he knew I was right. He pushed me into the table and yelled at me to make me break up with him. He’s too much of a coward to do it himself so he made me angry enough to break up with him. Oh god, Peter, he’s such an ass.” Stiles complained, throwing an arm dramatically over his forehead. 

“Stiles, listen to me, very carefully.” Peter spoke slowly so that Stiles would get up and look at him. “I’m an amoral zombie, but even I can see that he loves you.”

“Then why doesn’t he show it? Why doesn’t he tell me that he loves me? I’ve told him so many times that I loved him and he just brushed it off. He could’ve just shown me through actions that he loves me like Jackson does for Lydia. I would’ve known!” Stiles yelled at Peter, Peter not responding. 

“So my advice for what to do, talk to him, get him to admit it. You can do it, Stiles, I know you can.” Peter put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him before picking up the TV remote and turning the baseball game on. “Now if you’re done with your little pity party, we’ve got a team to cheer on.”

 

“Scott?” Allison called, stepping into an empty classroom. “I got your text, what’s the emergency.” The lights flicked on and Allison jumped in shock when she saw Derek sitting at the desk, grin plastered on his face. “I’m glad you think giving me a heart attack is funny, you asshole.” He smiled even wider and her and she went forward to hug him. The two of them having made up and become surprisingly good friends as they bonded over the deaths of their mothers. Allison stepped out of the hug and then hit him with her books. “You’re a dick, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” Derek shrugged, picking up a stack of papers only to put them down again. 

“Stiles has even begun to close off from Scott and Lydia, Derek! It’s gotten that bad. He hasn’t talked to anyone in days.” Allison started. “Melissa says it’s situational depression. Depression caused by a certain heartbreaking situation. Know anything about that?” Derek shook his head and Allison glared daggers at him. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Derek cried at her, holding her small wrist in his own large hand. “I didn’t mean to hurt him, but I can’t take it back now. If I do that, I’ll look weak. A weak Alpha is an easy target.” Derek explained. 

“Get over yourself, Derek!” Allison yelled, yanking her wrist out of his grip. “If you really want him back, if you’re really sorry, if you really love him, you’ll apologize. You’ll apologize until you never want to play the game Sorry ever again.”

“And why should I?” Derek countered. “He’s just a stupid, hyperactive, human. He has no real value to me.” Derek lied. 

“Keep lying to yourself, Derek, I’m sure you’ll convince yourself eventually.” Allison snapped sarcastically. “Just think about this, Derek.” Allison said as she turned to leave the classroom. “Is your pride worth losing him?” She asked before stepping out and closing the door behind her. 

 

Stiles was busy working his shift at Deaton’s Animal Clinic when Isaac walked in. “It’s not your shift.” Stiles told him as he cleaned down the operating table. 

“I know, I’m just here to talk.” Isaac said defensively, hoisting himself up onto the counter. 

“So talk.” Stiles voiced sharply. 

“You’re all he talks about anymore.” Isaac began. “It’s been two months, Stiles, and you’re all he can ever talk about. Every time he makes one small mistake, he always relates it back to you. He forgets to put gas in his tank? It’s because you aren’t with him to remind you. He works Boyd, Peter, and I too hard at training? It’s because you can’t tell him to go easy on us. He needs you, Stiles.”

“He should’ve thought about that before breaking me.” Stiles said sadly without looking up from the table. 

“Yes, he should’ve, you know Derek doesn’t think about his actions sometimes. You can actually see how sorry he is in the way he looks. The guilt is literally eating him alive, Stiles. He barely eats, he doesn’t sleep. He needs you, we need you.” Isaac begged, hoping to play at Stiles’ weaknesses. 

“If he feels so fucking bad about it, then what would he say to meeting me at his house tomorrow afternoon?” Stiles asked, giving in. 

“He’ll agree in a heartbeat.” Isaac promised, jumping down from the counter and leaving the clinic with a bounce in his step that wasn’t there when he arrived. 

 

“Stiles, you have no idea how fucking sorry I am.” Derek said as soon as Stiles opened the door. 

“I think I do.” Stiles mumbled under his breath as he looked over the table setup for two. 

“You have to know that I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean any of it.” Derek told him when he sat down. “I was angry and hurt and confused and I wasn’t thinking at all.”

“No, you weren’t.” Stiles agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’ve been going crazy for the past two months. It was like I couldn’t do anything right without you around.” Derek admitted and Stiles smiled softly. “Being without you, knowing that you hated me, it tore me apart. It ripped my heart to shreds because I didn’t even get to tell what I’ve been wanting to tell you for the past two years. I was always waiting for the perfect moment.” Derek pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, gesturing for Stiles to do the same. 

“There’s no such thing as a perfect moment to say I love you, Derek. I said it during the basketball game once and you just waved it off as unimportant. I want to keep this relationship working, but I can’t if you don’t try as well. I’m sorry too, you know.” Stiles took Derek’s hands in his own and smiled. “For saying that I hated you. For calling you a bastard. I didn’t mean any of it. I was angry and hurt and I wanted you to feel as bad as I did. I’m sorry, Derek. And I love you.” 

Derek dug his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small black box. Stiles’ eyes widened and his heart rate went up in anticipation. Derek got down on one knee and popped the box open, revealing a silver band sitting inside. “Lachlan James Stilinski, Stiles, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to yell at each other all the time, I want us to get into fights and then take out all our anger using sex. I want to have three kids and a dog and a perfect life. And I want it with you, Stiles. I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Derek asked. 

Stiles had tears in his eyes and a giant smile on his face. He took the box from Derek and then had Derek stand up. “Derek Joseph Hale, I would love to marry you.” Derek took the black box back and then lifted the ring up. He grabbed Stiles’ hand and slipped the band on his finger before running the pad of his finger along it. “Now kiss me.” Stiles demanded. Derek pulled Stiles’ face to his and pressed his forehead against Stiles’. 

“I love you.” Derek whispered before capturing Stiles’ lips in his own. 

Stiles sighed contently. His life was finally complete. He had Derek, he had his best friends, he had his dad, nothing could make Stiles happier. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
